<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Чтоб струна звенела вечно! by Feuermai</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331713">Чтоб струна звенела вечно!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuermai/pseuds/Feuermai'>Feuermai</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Reflections of Eterna - Vera Kamsha, Отблески Этерны</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Don't copy to another site, Drama, Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Romance, Драбблы и мини низкого рейтинга</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Русский</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:48:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>856</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25331713</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feuermai/pseuds/Feuermai</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Roque Alva/Richard Oakdell</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Драбблы и мини fandom_OE_Sever_2020's Series [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>8</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, fandom_OE_Sever_2020_gpg13_drabbles_mini</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Чтоб струна звенела вечно!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div><p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div class="letter"><p class="im"></p>
<p></p><div class="text">
<p></p><div><p>Хорошая гитара не может не петь. В Кэналлоа верят, что у гитары есть душа, она рождается с первой сыгранной нотой, и ее рождение принято обмывать старым вином. Если гитару долго не брать в руки, одна из струн непременно порвется, не выдержав тишины, — так душа гитары требует песни. У гитары есть душа, а у Рокэ её, конечно же, нет. Это знают все и прежде всего он сам: душа Рокэ заложена Чужому, растерзана его кошками на шестнадцать раз по шестнадцать частей, но что же тогда болит, когда привратник-кэналлиец запирает за Ричардом Окделлом тяжелые створки ворот?</p><p><em>Ричард сидит в обитом синим бархатом кресле и, сосредоточенно хмурясь, читает потрепанный фолиант. Он не оборачивается на звук шагов, потому что давно перестал ждать подвоха — но Первый Маршал, как известно, умеет удивить. Рокэ говорит, Ричард откладывает несомненно скучную книгу — и нужно, пожалуй, увести его в гостиную, где стоит на резном столике кувшин с вином, но Рокэ, сорвавшись, тянется вперед и очерчивает пальцами контур угловатой скулы. Ричард вздрагивает, но не отшатывается и с кинжалом бросаться не спешит. </em></p><p>Рокэ берет гитару и бережно укладывает ее на бедро. Он может бить об пол алатский хрусталь, небрежно бросать на игральный стол бесценные алые ройи, но к этой гитаре, изготовленной лучшим мастером Алвасете, он относится как к сокровищу. Пальцы Рокэ пробегают по струнам, воскрешая давно знакомый мотив, но сам он не поет, и мысли его — не здесь. </p><p><em>Волосы Ричарда успели отрасти, они немного вьются — и можно небрежно взъерошить их, или коснуться губами, или зарыться в них пальцами, и тогда тот откинет голову назад...</em></p><p>Мелодия двоится, одна вариация перебивает другую — они непохожи, они несовместимы, но они так отчаянно дополняют друг друга, этот низкий,  басовый мотив и беспечное, переливчатое арпеджио. Рокэ и сам обманывается музыкой, которую играет, сам не верит, что две темы сойдутся в конце и зазвучат одновременно — и главное не сбиться, не сфальшивить. </p><p><em>Главное — не спугнуть, не надавить, не сделать лишнего, не переступить черту — но где же эта кошкина черта?! Как просто с теми, на кого тебе плевать, и как сложно теперь, когда по-юношески не уверен в каждом движении и так же по-юношески не даешь себе эту неуверенность проявить. Один неверный жест, одна неверная нота ‒ и наваждение развеется, а как же хочется его удержать. </em></p><p>Вторая струна предательски дребезжит, Рокэ кривится, точно от боли, и глушит ладонью аккорд. Подкручивает колок, пробегает пальцами по нижним струнам, прислушивается — звучит ли гармонично, и прерванная было мелодия оживает снова.<br/>
<em><br/>
Когда рушится последняя преграда, последняя каменная стена, Ричард становится податливым, как глина — лепи что хочешь, — его руки так уместно ложатся на спину Рокэ, притягивают ещё ближе и…<br/>
</em><br/>
Большой палец покоится на шестой струне, ласково придерживая, остальные же вовлечены в бешеную пляску, и за каждым рефреном следуют три гулких щелчка по отполированной до блеска поверхности деки. </p><p><em>А Ричард… О, Ричард закусывает губу, и это почти красиво, но любоваться некогда, да и долго он так не продержится, потому что первый его приглушенный стон — это музыка.</em></p><p>Музыка звучит, убегает из-под пальцев, тревожная малая секунда повисает в тишине, мучительно-незавершенная, и, захлебываясь, требует ми-мажора. Рокэ ставит аккорд, бьет по струнам и тут же скользит пальцами по грифу — проходится по разделительным порожкам, как по ребрам — вниз до пятого лада.</p><p><em>Ричард с шумом втягивает ртом воздух, когда Рокэ проводит рукой по обнаженной коже — по шее, груди, ребрам, животу — и задерживает дыхание. Губы Рокэ повторяют путь его пальцев, поднятый взгляд, глаза в глаза, и…</em></p><p>Две темы переплетаются и звучат одновременно, теперь кажется, что друг без друга они немыслимы, пальцы Рокэ помнят эту песню и сами танцуют на струнах замысловатый танец, и можно не думать, не контролировать, отпустить, можно даже прикрыть глаза и с головой окунуться в музыку.<br/>
<em></em><br/>
Ричард становится горячим, как магма, он обжигает, и Рокэ вконец забывается и бросается в жерло вулкана, потому что не может иначе, потому что его всегда тянет туда, где ногу сломит сам Леворукий. Дальше вспоминать тяжело и бессмысленно — попробуй-ка удержи в голове мелодию от первой до последней ноты, попробуй расскажи её хоть на талиг, хоть на кэналлийском!..<br/>
<br/>
За кульминацией следует лирическая финальная часть, перебор звучит всё тише, гармония не нарушается ни одним неуместным звуком — пальцы Рокэ ласково гладят струны, лишь изредка отрываясь, и так хочется остановиться на этом светлом, полном спокойной радости глиссандо, но…<br/>
<em><br/>
Ричард приходит в себя, трезвеет, хоть и не был пьян, и смотрит так, что становится горько и с языка само собой срывается что-то непрошенно резкое. </em></p><p>На затихающие ноты последнего аккорда безжалостно обрушивается расгеадо.</p><p><em> Оглушительней его только грохот бесшумно притворенной двери, за которой исчезает очнувшийся Ричард Окделл.</em></p><p><em>О чем он думал?</em></p><p><em>Вдох.</em></p><p>Выдох.</p><p>В Кэналлоа говорят, что с песней можно пережить любую ночь, как бы она ни была страшна, только и нужно – раствориться в звуке, отдать музыке всего себя, тогда она опьянит крепче самого старого вина, обнимет крепче самых любимых рук, унесет за собой быстрее самой стремительной реки.</p><p>Что же, неси…</p>
<p></p><div><p>***</p></div>Хуан заходит в гостиную уже под утро, почтительно дождавшись, пока утихнет последняя нота очередной канцоны.<p>‒ Дор Риккардо вернулся, соберано. </p><p>Рокэ Алва откладывает гитару.</p></div></div><p class="com"></p>
<p></p><div><dl class="more">
<dt><a href="#more1"><div class="">УНЕСТИ 

БАННЕР</div></a></dt>
<dd>
<a class="more__target" id="more1" name="more1"></a><div class="more__inner">

<div class="text2">
<code> &lt;div align="center"&gt;&lt;a 

href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1834645" 

rel="nofollow"&gt;&lt;img src="https://i.imgur.com/DDfD163.jpg" 

width="500px" alt="изображение" /&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/div&gt;
&lt;a href="https://oe-north-and-south-2020.diary.ru/" 

target=_blank&gt;&lt;font color="#29444c"&gt;&lt;div 

align="center"&gt;выкладки на 

дайри&lt;/div&gt;&lt;/font&gt;&lt;/a&gt;&lt;/code&gt;</code>
</div>
</div>
</dd>
</dl></div></div></div>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>